El Badficker
by Sg91
Summary: Un escritor novel de fics va a visitar al Ejecutor para que le dé el visto bueno a su gran obra, pero éste le sugiere algo más. Clasificado por My Little Pony por ser uno de los hilos conductores de la trama.


**Acto I**

 **El Ejecutor**

La escena comienza en un lugar frío y oscuro, desprovisto de todo ánimo, energía y color. Una sombra se desliza en el interior, dejando ver a un nervioso chico que responde al nombre de DOUCHY AUTOFCHARACTER, el cual sostiene un libreto en unas manos temblorosas. Llega hasta el centro de la estancia y se dirige al fondo, envuelto en sombras.

 _DOUCHY: ¿Se-señor? He venido a una revisión…_

De entre las sombras algo se revuelve y una figura oscura se revela sentado en un trono de piedra; se trata de EL EJECUTOR, una figura envuelta en una toga negra como la noche y con unos ojillos brillantes, ocultando el resto de su cara por una intimidante máscara que le da un aspecto siniestro y un tanto aterrador.

 _EL EJECUTOR: Acércate, hijo mío._

DOUCHY se acerca hasta él visiblemente intimidado y le tiende el libreto con manos algo más temblorosas que antes. EL EJECUTOR extiende dos siniestras manos para cogerlo y lo lleva a su regazo, comenzando a leerlo con ojillos analíticos. DOUCHY está cada vez más y más nervioso, sin poder evitar mostrarlo como tal retorciéndose las manos. Por su parte EL EJECUTOR vuelve a hablar.

 _EL EJECUTOR: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?_

 _DOUCHY: Ah, Do-Douchy… Douchy Autofcaracter, señor…_

Por su parte EL EJECUTOR no dice nada más y sigue su rápida y azarosa lectura, sin apenas prestarle atención; la máscara que lleva impide ver sus gestos y reacciones, pero en un momento dado llega a comentar.

 _EL EJECUTOR: Oh, bien, bieeeeen. Trama acelerada, escasa descripción, personajes pobremente desarrollados y fuera de personaje y abundantes faltas ortográficas. Así me gusta, hijo mío, así debe ser. Ah, mediocre._

 _DOUCHY: ¿En-entonces… eso quiere decir que…?_

 _EL EJECUTOR: Así es, hijo mío. Ya está listo. Tu fic ya puede ver la luz._

La noticia deja extasiado a DOUCHY, el cual no puede evitar mostrar su alegría.

 _DOUCHY: Oh, señor, muchísimas gracias por la oportunidad que me ha dado…_

 _EL EJECUTOR: Ah, pero no me las des a mí, dáselas a tu gran capacidad de escritura, la cual habla por sí sola. Recuerda siempre que todo es posible siendo tú el autor, lo cual te da plena libertad en todo momento._

 _DOUCHY: No lo olvidaré, señor._

 _EL EJECUTOR: Bien, bieeeen. Ahora, déjame darte mi bendición._

Ante ese anuncio DOUCHY se arrodilla ante él sin más tardar. Justo después EL EJECUTOR se reincorpora y, cogiéndole de la barbilla, le levanta la cara y le glasea la boca al tiempo que recita.

 _EL EJECUTOR: Tú y tu obra seréis recordados por los tiempos de los tiempos, brillantes y cromados. Os esperarán a las puertas del Fichalla._

 _DOUCHY: Soy testigo…_

 _EL EJECUTOR: Mediocre Douchy. Ahora ve y muestra al mundo la magnificencia de tu obra._

DOUCHY se levanta y recibe el libreto del EJECUTOR, el cual le mira con orgullo, comentando de seguido.

 _EL EJECUTOR: Sin embargo, aunque te he dado mi bendición, siempre puedes aspirar a más. Debes seguir aprendiendo los secretos del badfic para ser aún más grande._

 _DOUCHY: ¿Y cómo puedo hacer eso, oh gran señor?_

 _EL EJECUTOR: Debes aprender de los mejores. Y conozco a alguien perfecto que podrá instruirte en tan noble arte._

 _DOUCHY: ¿Quién es, señor, quién ha podido llegar a alcanzar tal grado de grandeza?_

 _EL EJECUTOR: Aquel quien caminó junto a mí cuando buscábamos alcanzar las puertas del Fichalla, aquel que aprendió todo lo que sabe de mí y de los más grandes. BADFICKER MCEGO._

 **Acto II**

 **Badficker McEgo**

En una espaciosa habitación, BADFICKER MCEGO se encuentra escribiendo dejadamente en un portátil, en un gesto de fallida concentración y con la lengua fuera, llegando a mascullar por lo bajo.

 _BADFICKER MCEGO: Y entonces… se dieron kuenta de que se hamaban… y… zudorosos y calientes empezaron a vesarse… y luego ella dijo… lléname con tu hamor…_

Por un momento paró, al tiempo que comenzaba a hablar consigo mismo.

 _BADFICKER MCEGO: Ah, qué dura es la vida del escritor… pero aun a pesar de todo, sé que tengo que seguir. Por mis fans, que esperan ansiosos al siguiente capítulo, y porque sé que soy el más grande de entre los grandes. Yo, Badficker McEgo, dejaré estampada mi huella en la historia de la literatura y no habrá ningún otro autor que pueda superarme. Después de todo, yo soy el autor. Sí, yo tengo el poder. ¡El poder de escribir lo que me plazca! ¡Sed testigos, fans míos, yo cambiaré el mundo!_

En ese momento aparece en el escenario un personajillo, pequeño, feo y repugnante. Se acerca encorvado tras BADFICKER riendo maníacamente: ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE

 _ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE: Sí, soy testigo mi señor. ¡Muajajajajaja!_

Los dos ríen maníacamente durante unos segundos hasta que se escucha el ruido de alguien llamando a la puerta. BADFICKER deja de reír de golpe y señala dejadamente a un lado del escenario.

 _BADFICKER MCEGO: ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE, abre la puerta._

 _ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE: ¡Sí, mi señor!_

ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE va a un lado del escenario y sale del mismo. Después vuelve a entrar acompañado por DOUCHY AUTOFCHARACTER.

 _ESBIRRO: Señor, ¡un nuevo seguidor de su grandiosidad desea verle!_

 _BADFICKER: Ah, el amor de mis fans a veces es agobiante, mas yo, BADFICKER MCEGO, me sacrifico con mi generosa compañía. Pasa, leal seguidor, y dime tu nombre. ¿Qué es lo que deseas? ¿Un autógrafo? ¿Una foto? ¿Declararme tu amor incondicional?_

 _DOUCHY: Mi nombre es… Douchy. Soy un escritor y venía a…_

 _BADFICKER: ¡No digas más! Has venido a buscar inspiración en mi arte. Dime, ¿qué te atrajo más? La invencibilidad absoluta de mis protagonistas, sin duda, ¡nadie puede ser reto para ellos!_

 _ESBIRRO: ¡Sí, nadie puede ser reto! ¡Muajajajajaja!_

 _DOUCHY: Verá, en realidad yo…_

 _Badficker está en plena autocomplaciencia y sigue hablando, sin dejar hablar a Douchy._

 _BADFICKER: Pero mis romances son únicos, por supuesto. ¡Solo YO, BADFICKER MCEGO, podía shipear a Nobita, Doraemon y Sonic con las princesas Luna, Celestia y Cadance de forma TAN magistral!_

 _ESBIRRO: ¡Sí, romaaaaance! ¡Que alcanza su culmen cuando Celestia besa a Nobita y le baja los…!_

DOUCHY le interrumpe.

 _DOUCHY: ¡No, no, no! Es que yo venía a..._

 _BADFICKER: ¡NO DIGAS MÁS! Has venido a inspirarte en el arte del combate y la acción. Porque, ¿quién si no yo, BADFICKER MCEGO, podía narrar a Spike enfrentándose a Tirek, Sombra, Chrysalis y Sunset Shimmer demoníaca, a mano plana y que fuera tan alucinante, creíble y única?_

 _ESBIRRO: ¡Sí, batallas, BWAHAHAHAHA!_

 _DOUCHY: No, si eso ya… yo venía porque…_

 _BADFICKER: O quizá es porque…_

 _DOUCHY: ¡Me envía EL EJECUTOR!_

Silencio. BADFICKER y ESBIRRO miran fijamente a DOUCHY, sin dar crédito a lo que oían.

BADFICKER: _¿¡El Ejecutor?! ¿¡Te envía su ilustrísima?!_

DOUCHY: _Sí, así es, he pasado recientemente una revisión suya y me ha aconsejado que venga a verle, para mejorar mi técnica…_

BADFICKER: _Vaya, así que una revisión… ¿tienes una copia de tu obra?_

DOUCHY: _Claro, aquí está…_

BADFICKER: _Déjame ver..._

DOUCHY le pasa la pertinente copia y BADFICKER comienza a leerla dejadamente y con interés fingido.

BADFICKER: _Ajá, veamos… bueno, no está mal, aunque tampoco es una maravilla… no hay las suficientes faltas ortográficas, hay algunas partes que tienen sentido y a veces los personajes hablan bien. Es medianamente mediocre, pero podría ser mucho mejor, eso desde luego._

DOUCHY: _Yo siempre estoy dispuesto a hacerlo mejor, pero no siempre me comentan adecuadamente. Muchas veces dicen que mis obras son muy malas, que soy un escritor horrible y que no valgo para esto…_

BADFICKER: _¿Y quién te dice eso?_

DOUCHY: _Otros escritores, pero son muy raros, dicen cosas extrañas, como que la trama debe tener sentido, los personajes deben ser creíbles y tener debilidades…_

Ante eso BADFICKER llega a cerrar el libreto con fuerza, dejando escapar un gruñido molesto y comentando de seguido.

BADFICKER: _Agh, esos malditos remilgados otra vez… creyendo que sólo ellos tienen razón, creyéndose superiores a los demás, tratando de imponer sus claramente erróneos y estúpidos puntos de vista. No escuches sus patrañas, no te creas lo que te digan. Sólo nosotros tenemos razón, nosotros somos los verdaderos escritores. Ellos tan solo son simples aficionados que creen que pueden ser mejores que nosotros. No nos doblegaremos a su yugo. ¡Jamás!_

Las palabras de BADFICKER calan hondo en DOUCHY, el cual mira al aludido con gran admiración.

DOUCHY: _Entonces… ¿me enseñarás a ser mejor escritor?_

BADFICKER: _¡Por supuesto! Aunque no son tan mediocres como los míos, tus obras son buenas y claramente apuntan maneras. Permanece a mi lado y yo te enseñaré el verdadero camino._

DOUCHY: _¡Sí, señor, así lo haré!_

BADFICKER: _¡Maravilloso! Cuantos más seamos más fuertes seremos, y de esta forma podremos enseñar a esos supuestos escritores de pacotilla cómo se escribe realmente una buena historia. ¿Estás conmigo, DOUCHY?_

DOUCHY: _¡Por supuesto que sí, señor!_

BADFICKER: _¡Así me gusta! Muy pronto seremos reconocidos por EL EJECUTOR como los más grandes entre los grandes, y asi, el trono será solo mi… digo, de los dos, sí, eso es, de los dos._

DOUCHY: _¡Oh, qué maravilloso futuro nos aguarda!_

BADFICKER: _¡Por supuesto que sí!_

BADFICKER, DOUCHY y el ESBIRRO comienzan a reír dejadamente, para luego soltar grandes carcajadas, siendo poco después opacadas por varios tosidos. Tras eso, la escena cambia.

 **Acto III**

 **Fan incondicional**

En una habitación cualquiera de una casa cualquiera y un lugar cualquiera, se encontraba sentado frente a un ordenador un FAN INCONDICIONAL leyendo fics a troche y moche, uno tras otro y sin apenas dar tiempo a asimilarlos. Con una sonrisa flaca y estrecha comienza a hablar poseído por la alegría.

FAN: _¡Oh, qué día, qué hermoso día! ¡Uno de mis escritores preferidos, el gran BADFICKER MCEGO, ha publicado el último capítulo de su gran obra! ¡Voy a leerlo!_

El FAN INCONDICIONAL comienza a leerlo con avidez, comentando entre medias y aspavientos.

FAN: _¡Oh, sí, el drama, la pena, el dolor por no poder estar juntos, pero aún queda una última acción desesperada! ¡Sí, eso es, el sexo por compasión, ahí está, cómo se aman, dios mío, OTP, OTP, quiero que estén juntos, por favor, MCEGO, hazlo posible, sé que puedes hacerlo!_

Con lágrimas en los ojos y respirando nerviosamente, el FAN comienza a escribir ansiosamente.

FAN: _¡Oh, qué capítulo, qué emoción, voy a escribirle una review! "¡Oh, es genial, tu historia es genial, haz más, soy tu fan número uno, conti plis!" ¡Hala, ya está, así sabrá que es un gran escritor y yo soy el fan número uno de su obra! ¡Ah, qué alegría, qué alboroto, todo es maravilloso!_

El FAN INCONDICIONAL sigue escribiendo sin ton ni son, con una sonrisa bobalicona en su rostro y la mirada fija en la pantalla.

 **Acto IV**

 **El escritor frustrado**

Dos personajes aparecen en escena, sentados en una mesa con sendas bebidas frente a ellos. ESCRITOR CONSUMADO y AMIGO FIEL se miran fijamente, alzan los vasos y brindan con gran alegría.

ESCRITOR: _¡Salud, AMIGO FIEL!_

FIEL: _¡Salud, ESCRITOR! ¡Por tu obra maestra!_

Los dos beben un buen trago y dejan los vasos en la mesa.

ESCRITOR: _¡No puedo creer que la haya acabado! Tanto tiempo y esfuerzo, tantas escenas descartadas, tanto desarrollo de los personajes… ¡Creí que jamás terminaría mi fanfiction!_

FIEL: _Ya te lo decía yo, ¡ya te decía yo que lo harías! Pero oye, una cosa te tengo que decir…_

Súbitamente, FIEL se levanta sobre la mesa y coge a ESCRITOR por el cuello de la camisa, y le grita:

FIEL: _¡¿Como pudiste matar a Star?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!_

A continuación lo suelta y se tira en la mesa, sollozando ruidosamente. Escritor le da unas palmaditas en la espalda.

ESCRITOR: _Yo también lloré, amigo, pero era necesario. No tenían escapatoria, y ella quería salvar a su hija…_

FIEL: _Pero… pero… ¡Era Star! ¡El personaje que has hecho crecer frente al lector! ¡Todos la queríamos, Escritor, todos!_

ESCRITOR: _Ya lo sé, amigo, ya lo sé. Pero es que ella no pudo ver el auténtico mal que se echaba sobre los suyos._

FIEL: _¡Ni nosotros! Maldito seas, ESCRITOR, nadie lo vio venir hasta que ocurrió. Las pistas estaban ahí desde el principio, pero no encajaron hasta que todo el plan estaba en marcha, y Star ya estaba huyendo._

ESCRITOR: _Por eso tardé tanto en publicarlo, quería que todo fuera perfecto. Ay, dioses, es… es… Es mi ópera prima. Es mi bebé, es…_

ESCRITOR se tapa la cara, y esta vez es FIEL quien le da unas palmaditas.

FIEL: _Ya, ya, venga. Eh, vamos a ver los reviews de tu historia, seguro que ya tienes un montón._

Sacan una tablet/ordenador y los dos, con cara de ilusión, la miran. A los pocos segundos sus sonrisas se congelan por la decepción.

ESCRITOR: _Dos… dos comentarios. ¿Dos?_

FIEL: _Bueno, al menos tienes dos, algo es algo._

ESCRITOR: _¡Pero que uno es tuyo! "¡Al fin lo publicaste, amigo!"_

FIEL: _Bueno, vale, pero alguien lo ha comentado al menos…._

ESCRITOR: _¡El otro soy yo, respondiendo!_

FIEL: _Tiene que haber una razón para esto… quizá la gente no conozca tu fic. Tengo una idea, vamos a buscar la historia con más comentarios del último mes y hablar de la tuya ahi. Seguro que así atraeremos lectores._

ESCRITOR: _Venga, va. De paso la leeré, tiene que ser buena por fuerza para tener tanto lector._

Pasan unos segundos, ambos trasteando con el ordenador.

FIEL: _Mira, esta es la más leída últimamente. "El amor draconiano perdido", de DOUCHY AUTOFCHARACTER._

ESCRITOR: _¿Ha escrito "amor" con hache?_

FIEL: _Nada, un dedazo hombre, no te alteres. Vamos a ver._

Pasan unos segundos más leyendo hasta que los dos gritan a la vez:

LOS DOS: _¡¿Pero qué mierda es esta?!_

ESCRITOR: _¡No hay ni un solo acento bien!_

FIEL: _¡Los personajes son infumables!_

ESCRITOR: _¡No hay ni un solo punto en cuatro párrafos!_

FIEL: _¡La trama es absurda!_

LOS DOS: _¡Formato Script!_

ESCRITOR: _¡Esto no puede quedar así! Vamos a buscar a este tal… DOUCHY AUTOFCHARACTER._

FIEL: _Vamos. Pero recuerda, hablemos con él con calma y respeto, no hace falta sulfurarse._

Los dos salen del escenario.

 **Acto V**

 **La confrontación**

Entran en el escenario DOUCHY y BADFICKER. El primero sigue al segundo hablando animadamente.

DOUCHY: _¡Tenía usted razón, señor MCEGO! Mi historia ha triunfado, ¡soy el autor más leído del último mes!_

BADFICKER: _Es cierto, mi fiel aprendiz, mas todavía puedes hacerlo mejor. Aún debes adentrarte más profundamente en el arte del Badfic, hasta que todo él forme parte de tu ser. Recuerda que los fanfictions no son un mero pasatiempo, ¡son una forma de vida!_

DOUCHY: _¡Lo recordaré, mi señor!_

Alguien llama a la puerta. ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE aparece en escena y corre a un lado del escenario para abrir la puerta. Tan pronto como lo hace, una escopeta aparece y le dispara. Aparecen ESCRITOR y FIEL AMIGO. ESCRITOR recarga la escopeta. DOUCHY levanta las manos, BADFICKER permanece impasible.

ESCRITOR: _A ver, ¿quién es el autor de "El amor draconiano perdido?"_

DOUCHY: _¡Por favor, no disparen!_

FIEL: _Creo que es él._

ESCRITOR levanta el arma y, antes de disparar, se dirige al público.

ESCRITOR: _Sé que voy a ir a la cárcel por esto, ¡pero es necesario! ¡Es necesario salvar la literatura universal! Alguien capaz de escribir así no puede ser una buena persona, ¡sé que el juez lo entenderá!_

ESCRITOR dispara; DOUCHY se echa hacia atrás, pero luego se mira al darse cuenta de que milagrosamente no ha sido herido. BADFICKER MCEGO empieza a reír malévolamente.

BADFICKER: _¡Te lo dije, DOUCHY! ¡El arte del badfic ya forma parte de tu ser! Como tal, ya nada podrá acabar contigo. ¡Serás por siempre inmortal entre las filas de los autores de badfics como yo! ¡Sé bienvenido, hijo mío, al olimpo!_

DOUCHY: _¡Es increíble! ¡Gracias por guiarme, mi señor! ¡Ahora soy inmortal!_

Los dos empiezan a reír malévolamente. ESCRITOR y FIEL AMIGO se miran entre sí y luego a la pareja de badfickers. Después se marchan cabizbajos.

 **Acto VI**

 **La triste realidad**

Abatidos por los más recientes acontecimientos, ESCRITOR y AMIGO FIEL entran en escena sentándose frente al ordenador y mirándolo con gesto vacío y mustio.

ESCRITOR: _Qué desgracia, y pensar que gente así adquiere un mayor reconocimiento que los que realmente nos esforzamos… ¡no es justo!_

FIEL: _Sí, no tiene sentido, pero es así, lo acabamos de comprobar nosotros mismos. Da igual lo que hagamos o lo que digamos, la gente los seguirá leyendo._

ESCRITOR: _¿¡Y por qué?! ¿¡Qué sentido tiene eso?! ¿¡Entonces para qué me esfuerzo?! Visto lo visto será lo mejor que me retire, total, nadie me lee…_

FIEL: _¿¡Qué?! ¡No puedes hacer eso! Si tú te vas ¿quien seguirá escribiendo historias que merezcan la pena? ¡Si te retiras no habrá más historias buenas y los badfics dominarán internet!_

ESCRITOR: _¿Para qué si ya lo hacen? Esto no es más que una simple afición, algo que me gusta hacer, pero si nadie me va a leer y mis historias no van a ser conocidas por nadie mejor gastar mi tiempo en algo más productivo…_

FIEL: _No te rindas, ESCRITOR…_

ESCRITOR: _Gracias por tu apoyo, AMIGO FIEL, pero ya no hay nada que se pueda hacer ahora, he tomado mi decisión, por favor, respétala._

Cabizbajo y más triste que nunca, ESCRITOR CONSUMADO se levanta y se retira de la escena, dejando a un taciturno AMIGO FIEL allí. FIEL vuelve a abrir su ordenador, y tras unos segundos se fija en algo.

FIEL: _¿Pero qué? ¡Qué mensaje de Douchy Autofcharacter es este! "Hoy he sabido que hay gente que pretende evitar que escriba mi obra. ¡Pero jamás dejaré de escribir, esos que creen escribir bien deben abandonar el fanfiction! Su obra no es bienvenida aquí, ¡nosotros dominaremos las redes!"._

FIEL se queda mirando la pantalla durante unos segundos antes de levantarse con decisión.

FIEL: _No puedo permitir esto, ¡no lo permitiré! Hay gente que sabe escribir, que se efuerza, que hace grandes obras. ¡Debo hacérselo saber! ¡Debo conseguir que ESCRITOR regrese, y siga siendo un bastión de esperanza en un mundo sumido en las tinieblas de los malos fics!_

FIEL abandona la escena tras ESCRITOR.

 **Epílogo**

 **Sombras y ceniza**

La escena cambia al lugar frío y oscuro del principio. El EJECUTOR está sentado frente a una mesa, revisando varios papeles con ahínco y satisfacción.

EJECUTOR: _Oh, bien, bien… Un self-insert de un humano que acaba ponificado en alicornio y reinando en Equestria con Celestia y Luna de mucamas… Ah, y además está lleno de faltas y en forma de un muro de texto, qué hermosura… Y en este Spike es un rocoso rapero adicto al Mountain Dew que forma un harén con toda la población femenina de Ponyville a la vez mientras los machos le tratan como el hermano mayor molón, como debe ser… Por supuesto, no podía faltar el crossover con Minecraft y Slenderman escrito como mensajes de móvil y coronado por un copete de demigrancia y memes, perfecto, perfecto… Me encanta el olor a badfic por la mañana…_

Tras unos segundos, apila los escritos de forma ordenada, tras lo que adopta una pose petulante, hablando para sí mismo.

EJECUTOR: _Todo está yendo acorde al plan… El badfic inunda todo allá por donde pasa, ni un solo fandom se libra de ello… Mi poder crece día a día con cada escrito derivado de mis enseñanzas, y muy pronto nada podrá detenerme…_

Por un momento se revuelve incómodo en su asiento, volviendo a hablar.

EJECUTOR: _Por un momento me preocupé cuando esos dos fueron a buscar a MCEGO y AUTOFCHARACTER, pero según me han hecho saber ya no nos darán más problemas… Si, perfecto…_

Finalmente se levanta de forma lenta e imponente, dirigiéndose a la audiencia y señalando con el dedo.

EJECUTOR: _Al fin y al cabo, esto es lo que vosotros queréis. Los fanfics con más faltas, personajes más deformados, tramas más aberrantes y peores formatos de escritura son los que se llevan los mejores comentarios, la atención, los deseos de continuar… la fidelidad y la gloria. Así debe ser. Sed testigos: seguiré encargándome de que se os dé lo que pedís, lectores del mundo. Muy pronto, todo será… ¡MEDIOCRE_!

* * *

Y aquí termina un proyecto muy especial que ha sido representado recientemente, concretamente el sábado 24 durante la celebración de la Summer Wrap Up Festival 2016, la segunda edición de la convención bronie de España y Portugal. Decir tiene que la idea original es mía, aunque ha sido escrito entre tres autores: Volgrand, LloydZelos y un servidor. En cuanto a las personas que interpretan los papeles se detallan a continuación:

● BADFICKER MCEGO: LloydZelos

● DOUCHY AUTOFCHARACTER: Sg91

● ESCRITOR CONSUMADO: Volgrand

● EL EJECUTOR: Quisco McDohl

● AMIGO FIEL: Scrittore Pasione

● ESBIRRO REPUGNANTE: Nima Storyteller

● FAN INCONDICIONAL: Pandora Lawliet

El resultado final de la obra ha sido grabado, por lo que estará en YouTube eventualmente, aunque aquí tenéis el guion de la obra de teatro íntegro para todo aquel que desee leerlo. Cabe decir que en la siguiente edición se conocerá el desenlace de esta paródica y muy metiche historia, así que tendréis que esperar para ver qué pasará entre El Ejecutor, Badficker McEgo, Douchy Autofcharacter, Escritor Consumado y Amigo Fiel. Ah, y os propongo un juego, a ver quien me puede llegar a identificar todas las referencias que hay en el guion. Y eso es todo, comentad, dejad reviews y todo eso. ¡Nos leemos!

PD. ¡Dios mío, por fin el formato script está justificado! Soy un genio...


End file.
